


To Wake Up After Death

by reunited



Series: Dying and Living [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Satoshi died, only to wake up again to be alive.





	To Wake Up After Death

**Author's Note:**

> RP Shenanigans oops.

_Satoshi died._

For real this time, and he was in some place called... _what was it again?_ Some weird afterlife, meeting different kind of people. His Pokemon were with him, and for some reason, _he couldn’t help but not want to think about it._

It was... okay for a few days, but... then _he kept thinking_ about he will never reach his goal.

_His dream even._

Then, all sudden... t _hat afterlife kicked him out of it._ He doesn't know why, but now... _he opened his eyes and woke up in his bed_. In Kukui-hakase's home.

He couldn't breath and his heart beat so fast, he started gasping for air. Once he got control of himself...

_Satoshi screamed._

* * *

It was a late evening, Kukui and Burnet were talking in quiet voices. Satoshi had went to sleep early today, so the two professors decided to not disrupt them.

But everything went down in chaos, as Kukui heard his student screaming. The two of them looked at each other in alarm, and scrambled up to where the teenager was sleeping. The two professors climbed up the ladder. Finding Satoshi's Pokemon looking confused and worried as well.

As Satoshi himself covering his eyes, not wanting to see whatever, and his voice was raw as well. _He kept screaming, even though it got quieter._

The two professors ran to Satoshi's side, with Kukui grabbing onto the boy's shoulder. "What's wrong Satoshi? I'm right here with Burnet, so please tell me what's wrong."

Burnet sat on the boy's left side, "Your Pokemon are here with you as well. Pikachu's very worried for you, so please calm down and tell us the reason why you're panicking, Satoshi."

The ebony haired boy _started crying_ but then his Pokemon began to surround him. As if trying to give him some support. Rowlet got on top of his head, purring into his hair. Torracat placed his paw on his back trying to rub it and Lycanroc laid his head in his lap. Pikachu last of all gave him a hug, chattering.

With all his Pokemon on his side, and the two professors looking onto him worried. He managed to calm down and stopped crying. With only hiccups left behind, his voice was quiet.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, about all that..."

The two professors looked at each other, and Kukui let go his shoulders. But he wasn't willing to leave yet. "Did something happen, Satoshi?"

The boy's eyes widen in surprise, remembering why... _he was screaming in the first place._ His hand at his cheek scratching it, in some embarrassment, "I had a very vivid nightmare. _I guessed it scared me._ "

Kukui looked incredulous and was about to speak, but Burnet shook her head at him. The man sighed, "Well, if that's the case..." He paused and looked at the boy again. He seemed quite worn out for something for a dream, but he didn't speak. "Satoshi, why don't you have a day off from school tomorrow?"

The boy blinked in surprise exclaiming, " _W-why?!_ I should be fine for school tomorrow, Professor Kukui!"

"But you're not, Satoshi. You should at least rest for tomorrow, and you can come the other day, alright?" Burnet spoke in return, and the boy nodded, only a bit annoyed if anything.

* * *

"Alright..." He understood that they were worrying about him and nodded. "Good night, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet." He went back to sleep again.

Yet, he couldn't sleep as he stared at the ceiling. It was _... real right? His death?_ He felt it being real as it ever could be. But... now he was back alive in his bed, with his Pokemon with the professors. L _ike nothing happened._

He groaned and closed his eyes to sleep.

He didn't need to think of it, and he should ... be grateful he's still alive even.

Satoshi looked upon his Pokemon whispering, " _I'm glad to be back._ "

Of course, he didn't get an answer, as all his Pokemon were asleep. He laughed in silence, and closed his eyes again.

_He was glad to be back._


End file.
